Les Chroniques d'Entyrion
by Bulrog
Summary: Sur Entyrion, tout le monde est magicien. Les dieux ont veillé à équilibrer les forces pour que reigne une certaine harmonie. Mais les ténèbres vont venir tout chambouler et il faudra trouver l'être qu'une antique prophétie désigne comme l'élu qui pourra sauver le monde.
1. Prologue

_Après presque 15 ans de maturation, j'ai franchi le pas et j'arrive enfin à poser cette histoire sur le papier. Je pense avoir trouvé le bon univers pour l'intrigue que j'ai imaginé, et espère que vous aurez du plaisir à suivre cette histoire. Les prochains chapitre sont déjà écrits et seront prochainement publiés._

**Prologue**

Khallast était radieux. A Entyrion, l'automne annonçait le temps de la récolte des derniers légumes et des noix, ce qui permettrait de passer l'hiver.  
La légère brume au ras du sol, le soleil levant, les arbres encore brillants de givre, le froid mordant, tout autour de lui disait que cette matinée annonçait d'une journée... magique.  
Et sur Entyrion, la magie est familière. Ici tout le monde naît avec l'étincelle. Le mana coule à flot. Les dieux ont eu la bonne idée de combler de leurs bienfaits toutes les espèces vivantes.

A la création du monde, le panthéon bruissait de compromis et de concessions. Chaque dieu put choisir son espèce et lui attribuer une vertu particulière.  
Arban, dieu du temps et de la divination put attribuer au lierre, à la marmotte, et à bien d'autres espèces la faculté de comprendre les arcanes du temps.  
De son côté, Milicya, déesse de la guérison permettait, entre autre, au lézard et à l'euphorbe de se régénérer ou de vivre dans des conditions extrêmes.  
Ainsi chacun des 9 dieux pu bénir les différentes espèces. Quand arriva le tour de l'homme, ils ne purent se mettre d'accord et il fut décidé qu'ils attribueraient à chaque individu l'un de leurs pouvoirs. Ainsi l'humanité entière pourrait toujours se tirer de chaque situation.

A sa naissance, Khallast avait obtenu la bénédiction de Mylicia. Il aurait dut être guérisseur. Seulement, les hommes ne naissent pas égaux devant le mana.  
Lui n'avait que peu de pouvoir. Et son passage à l'école ne lui avait pas permit de vraiment améliorer ses capacités.  
Toutes ces années de formation apprennent aux enfants les règles du monde. L'échange équivalent est le maître-mot. Tout comme il faudrait plus de puissance musculaire, il faut utiliser plus de mana pour bouger un rocher qu'un gravillon. Le mana est partout, mais encore faut il savoir l'utiliser et le maîtriser.  
Chacun dans la spécialisation que lui a octroyé son dieu protecteur, ne peut contrôler la même quantité de mana. L'école apprend à ne pas avoir peur de sa puissance, et à accroître le mana que chacun peut contrôler tant que l'enfant grandit. Certains peuvent finir archimages dans leur catégorie. D'autres restent de bien piètres utilisateurs de magie. Certains à eux seuls déplacent des montagnes, d'autres doivent s'associer pour arriver au même résultat.  
Une fois adulte, la quantité de mana utilisable se stabilise, mais il existe d'autres voies pour booster temporairement son potentiel. Certains apothicaires vendent pour des sommes considérables des potions aux composants rarissimes qui ont une chance d'augmenter le potentiel, et bien plus de vous carboniser sur place. Enfin certains sages prétendent y arriver par de longues méditations et des prières sans fin.

Khallast était un piètre magicien, il ne pouvait contrôler assez de mana pour soigner un corps humain alors il s'était tourné vers l'agriculture pour faire vivre sa famille. Et pour cela, sa capacité magique était un atout. Qu'une plante vienne à dépérir, il savait les arcanes pour en refaire un plant vigoureux.  
En cette matinée tout lui semblait harmonieux. Le paysage et la météo donnaient l'impression de s'être accordés pour l'évènement à venir.  
Sa douce Hexygaan allait donner la vie. Il serait père pour la première fois. Au premières lueurs de l'aube, les premiers signes étaient apparus.  
Maintenant que les femmes-vie étaient là, il ne servait plus à rien. Il n'y avait que l'attente, le lot de l'homme à l'aube de sa plus belle création.  
Il n'avait plus qu'à patienter, profitant de ses derniers moments de quiétude avant l'arrivée de la vie. Combien de temps ? Pour le laisser passer et ne pas être trop loin, il restait dans le jardin, à s'occuper de ses lapins, à ramasser les quelques noisettes tombées au sol pendant la nuit et qu'il fallait vite mettre au sec.  
La chienne, qui sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Plus le temps avançait, plus la boule qu'il avait au ventre grandissait. En Juin, son voisin Glenmore avait perdu sa femme en couche et élevait depuis son jeune fils Eowist seul. L'enfantement n'était pas sans risque pour les femmes, mais ça n'était pas la cause de cette drôle de sensation. Hexygaan était jeune et en pleine santé. Et puis il y avait ce petit quelque chose dans l'air. Non, ce qui le gagnait, c'était la curiosité.  
Quel serait le sexe de l'enfant et quel dieu lui apporterait sa bénédiction ? Hexygaan était sous la protection d'Aloukah, le dieu de l'enchantement. Est-ce parce que certains prêtent à leurs dieux protecteurs une relation qu'il étaient tombés amoureux ? Tout est possible en ce bas monde. En tout cas, leur association leur permettait de faire tourner la ferme sans problèmes. Ils n'étaient pas les plus puissants utilisateurs de mana du village, mais la magie d'Hexygaan était suffisante pour enchanter les semis afin qu'ils résistent à tous les temps, et en cas de pépin, Khallast parait toute éventualité.

Si les dieux n'avaient jamais directement influé sur le monde, l'association de leurs bénédictions était ce qui le faisait avancer. Comme tout parent, il souhaitait que son enfant soit béni par l'un des dieux les plus puissant, Galynus le dieu de la création, ou Arban. Les enfants nés sous leur coupes avaient la réputation d'être sages et travailleurs, faciles à vivre. Tork dieu du chaos protégeait des enfants faisant partie des plus puissants sorciers, mais ils étaient plutôt instables. Sa compagne Azinaure, déesse de l'illusion, engendrait des enfants fourbes qui en grandissant devaient être particulièrement surveillés pour ne pas mal tourner. Les dieux contraires Tharos et Drüll de l'évocation et de la conjuration étaient considérés comme moins puissants. De part leurs pouvoirs, ils s'annulaient l'un l'autre et tout invocateur avait besoin d'un conjurateur au cas où la créature invoquée se retournait contre lui. Enfin Foros, dieu de la manipulation des éléments était le moins prestigieux. A quoi bon faire apparaître le feu, quand frapper deux silex donne le même effet...

Passant devant l'autel placé dans le jardin, Khallast pria pour avoir un garçon béni par Galynus. De tout temps, les plus grands hommes de ce monde étaient nés sous son patronage.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, il tenait dans ses bras sa fille Célébriel que Foros venait de choisir.


	2. Ahiko et Marana

Chapître 1 :

**Ahiko &amp; Marana**

-"Piti, piti, piti !"

Ahiko ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A 11 ans, il profitait de son week-end pour rentrer à Rondebourg, retrouver ses parents et surtout sa petite soeur Marana. Si l'école était son élément, la terre de son père restait ses racines. Élève brillant et prometteur, il savait déjà maîtriser une quantité de mana phénoménale et avait déjà réussi à conjurer seul des phénix. Il avait même gagné avec sa classe le concours national de conjuration en étant la première classe de sixième niveau de l'histoire à conjurer un dragonneau. Sa voie était toute tracée. Il accompagnerait l'invocateur le plus puissant de sa génération et ils accéderaient sûrement au conseil des archimages.  
Mais ces plus hauts sommets de l'état ne vaudraient jamais les montagnes où il était né.

-"On dit petit, Marana"

A chaque fois qu'il rentrait, Ahiko prenait un tour de garde pour permettre à son père de faire une grasse matinée. Ce matin, Manara avait insisté pour monter dans les alpages avec son grand frère qui lui manquait tellement. Du haut de ses 6 ans, elle aimait déjà suivre les moutons de son père et Ahiko s'amusait à la voir gambader derrière les ovins en riant. Cette petite était un rayon de soleil. Toujours joyeuse, il tardait au jeune homme qu'elle grandisse encore. Avec une telle partenaire de jeux, de nombreuses heures de bonheur étaient à venir.  
Cette matinée était parfaite. Sous le doux soleil de Mai, la montagne se teintait des couleurs vives des fleurs alpines. Les agneaux de l'année sautaient de pierre en pierre poursuivis inlassablement par Marana qui s'écriait "Piti!". Il y a peu de temps, tout n'était que verdure et d'ici peut, le lourd soleil de l'été ferait peu à peu diminuer la vitalité que le printemps avait mis tant de temps à faire apparaître.  
Ici et là, quelques marmottes sortaient le museau de leurs galeries et allaient grignoter un peu de cette herbe bien grasse pendant que l'une d'entre elle montait la garde.

Ahiko aimait ce paysage et s'y ressourçait. Les exercices de méditations n'étaient jamais plus agréables à réviser qu'en ces lieux. Et puis la saison de l'agnelage avait tout juste pris fin, du coup il pouvait relâcher un peu sa surveillance.  
Faire le vide en soi, respirer lentement, puis plus lentement encore, jusqu'à ne plus sentir l'emprise du temps. Laisser entrer en soi un peu de mana, puis un peu plus, jusqu'à sentir approcher sa limite, apaiser sa crainte, dompter cette peur de mourir asphyxié de mana, puis en laisser entrer encore un peu et se découvrir une nouvelle limite.

D'un coup, il prit conscience d'une anomalie. Il n'entendait plus Marana. Revenant en lui même, il ouvrit les yeux et la vit debout, les yeux fermés, à l'écoute de chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Arban devait lui sussurer un peu de son savoir. On avait détecté très tôt son affiliation. Toute petite, elle avait désigné du doigt une assiette avant que sa mère la fasse tomber. Puis c'est une brebis qui allait mettre bas, et dont l'agnelage fût particulièrement délicat, qu'elle désigna. Et les évènements du même type s'étaient enchaînés et c'était devenu clair. Le dieu du temps avait choisi de protéger cette petite chose. Depuis, régulièrement, il lui arrivait de s'arrêter un moment les yeux fermés et de sembler écouter son protecteur. Rien d'anormal finalement, alors d'où venait cette sensation étrange d'anomalie ?  
Puis Ahiko remarqua la disparition totale des marmottes. A cette heure de la journée, elles auraient dut être en permanence dans les champs. Les marmottes aussi étaient des animaux d'Arban.

Quelque chose allait se produire. Quelque chose qui avait fait se terrer les rongeurs, et qui devait donc être imminent. Pour le moment sa soeur était dans une sorte de transe et chercher à la réveiller pouvait causer de sérieux dégâts psychiques et retarder d'autant son retour à la réalité. Il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'elle quitte cet état, et il saurait alors lui faire dire ce qu'elle avait apprit.  
Tendant l'oreille, plissant les yeux, tous ses sens en éveil, il cherchait à découvrir ce qui pouvait se tramer. Une sorte de frisson semblait désormais atteindre le troupeau de moutons. Ils ne bêlaient plus, et se hâtaient vers l'un des coins de la prairie. A l'opposé dans le petit bois, tout semblait silencieux. Pas un oiseau qui chantait, ni d'insecte qui bruissait. Une bête sauvage devait marauder, mais quel type d'animal pouvait autant effrayer les animaux. De loups, on en croisait plus dans la région depuis un moment.

Quand la créature sorti du bois, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle était immense, son corps massif dépourvu de poil était verdâtre. Sûre de sa puissance, elle approchait tranquillement, les yeux fixés sur sa proie, les babines retroussées et écumantes sur des crocs jaunâtres. Sa corpulence et les plis de graisse aurait pu faire croire à un être pataud, mais au fond de lui, Ahiko savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Cette chose était sûrement l'être vivant le plus dangereux qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Et surtout, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il n'avait jamais croisé ça dans le moindre volume de la bibliothèque de son académie. Pourtant les conjurateurs font partie des plus grands zoologues d'Entyrion. Pour savoir renvoyer une créature de l'endroit ou du plan dont elle vient, il faut connaitre l'ensemble de la faune naturelle et magique. Cette créature n'était sûrement pas naturelle, et aucun bestiaire magique de sa connaissance ne la référençait. D'un coup, toute sa puissance lui parût dérisoire. A quoi bon être capable de gérer autant de mana, pour ne pouvoir lutter contre une bête de cet acabit La conjuration était vraiment un pouvoir de merde. Même avec l'invocation il aurait pu faire un minimum le poids, mais la conjuration demande des connaissances spécifiques pour chaque espèce à renvoyer. Et Marana qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Soudain, après avoir humé l'air et jeté un oeil au alentour, la créature s'élança en direction de Marana. Le temps sembla ralentir pour Ahiko, il voyait tout au ralenti. Il devait attirer l'attention de la bête et la détourner de sa soeur, espérant qu'elle se réveillerait rapidement et aurait le temps de fuir. Sautant et s'agitant, il criait pour détourner la chose de sa cible.  
Elle tourna la tête en pleine course, puis en un éclair, plantant son bras en terre, elle effectua un virage serré et pris la direction de l'adolescent. Le temps de voir que sa soeur revenait à elle, le temps reprit peu à peu sa vitesse normale.

-"Mara ! Court à la maison, appelle papa ! "

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux plein de larmes. Elle tendit le doigt dans sa direction puis elle descendit en direction du village. La créature arrivait déjà sur presque sur lui, il n'avait d'autre option que de courir vers le sommet de la montagne afin de l'éloigner de l'enfant. Il devrait tenir le plus longtemps possible. Les secours allaient arriver. Son père était protégé par Azinaure et il saurait créer une illusion utile au bord d'une falaise pour se débarrasser de la chose. Il lui faudrait juste tenir le temps que sa soeur descende, et que son père monte... en espérant qu'il le trouve rapidement. Il fallait qu'il reste sur les chemins les plus évidents. La créature était rapide, mais il pouvait sûrement le faire.  
A peine cette idée venait elle de l'effleurer qu'il entendit la chose grogner de contentement. D'un saut elle arrivait à sa hauteur. Un puissant coup l'envoya voler contre un rocher. Une douleur immense lui traversa le dos. Le dernier geste de sa soeur lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait désigné la prochaine chose à se casser : lui. Il comprit que sa dernière heure était arrivée et c'était ce qu'Arban avait révélé à sa soeur. La bête le regardait avec ce qui devait être un sourire dans son espèce. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son haleine putride. Une nouvelle vague de douleur vrilla son ventre. La bête se pourléchait les babines. Le dernier regard d'Ahiko fût pour voir ses entrailles s'égailler à ses pieds. Puis la créature lui arracha la tête.


End file.
